In The Closet  Tradução
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash] Três homens presos num armário apertado...preciso mesmo dizer mais?


Esta é a tradução de uma fanfic slash da extinta série Firefly (Deus, como eu ODEIO a Fox), que achei num site muito legal.

Eu não assisti essa série, mas topei com o filme num canto obscuro da locadora e me apaixonei: doses deliciosas de ação, humor e emoção...além de homens bonitos, claro!! Não que eu considere Jayne um homem bonito, mas ele é aquele tipo machão que funciona num slash se você não pensar muito na cara dele...-- Já o Capitão Mal Reynolds e o Doutor Simon Tam...Oh dear Lord...O Doutor Simon Tam...desmaia

Se vocês não conhecem a série eu recomendo assistir o filme antes. Depois, se acharem que vale a pena, façam como euzinha: se descabelem na frente do computador tentando baixar os episódios!! enxaqueca Oh...o nome do filme é **Serenity – A Luta pelo Amanhã.**

Título: Dentro do Armário

Fandom: Firefly

Autora: sffan (no site firefly fic index)

Tradutora meia-boca: Nieryka

Classificação: Slash/R

Triozinho Romântico (??): Mal/Simon/Jayne (NESSA ordem...hehehe)

Sumário: Três homens dentro de um armário apertado...preciso mesmo dizer mais??

**Nota da tradutora**: Eu não pensei que fosse gostar de um ménage a trois entre Jayne, Simon e Mal, porque eu sou louca pelo casal Mal/Simon exclusivamente...mas a autora escreveu de um jeito tão legal que eu adorei!! Nada vulgar ou exagerado, entendem...então, como eu não conseguia parar de ler e reler essa fic achei que seria legal partilhar esse pedaço de obra de arte com mais gente. Fiz certo??

**Dentro do Armário**

- Aqui dentro! - disse Jayne, segurando a porta aberta.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - disse Simon, espiando dentro do pequeno armário. - Não tem jeito de nós três cabermos aí dentro!

- Parece que nós não temos exatamente uma escolha - disse Mal pondo uma mão nas costas de Simon e empurrando-o através da entrada. - A polícia virá por aquele canto á qualquer segundo e essa foi a única porta aberta que nós achamos. Então...entre aí.

Simon não teve tempo para outra palavra de protesto ao ser jogado, sem cerimônia, dentro do armário, se chocando em Jayne, que o tinha precedido no pequeno espaço do armário. Mal se espremeu por trás dele e fechou a porta, desligando a luz. Pôs a mão para trás e achou a tranca da porta, girando-a.

Simon mexeu-se desconfortavelmente, um sanduíche entre os dois homens maiores. - Quanto tempo nós teremos que ficar aqui dentro? - perguntou, o rosto pressionado contra o ombro de Jayne.

- Tanto tempo quanto levar para que os policiais parem de nos procurar. - respondeu Mal, o hálito de suas palavras erguendo os cabelos de Simon. - O que talvez demore um tempo, considerando...

- Aw, Mal, desculpe. - gemeu Jayne - Como eu ia saber que ela era a filha do prefeito?

- Sei lá, Jayne. Talvez se você tivesse falado com ela por um minuto ou dois ANTES de deitar as mão nela. - começou Mal, furioso.

- Jesus, Mal. Eu não vou á bares para FALAR com mulheres. E aquela garota não estava bem a fim de falar, se você sacou o que quero dizer...

- Sim, Jayne. E olhe onde isso nos trouxe.

Simon deixou que a briguinha deles flutuasse sobre ele enquanto tentava com todas as forças não pensar no que o estava cutucando no traseiro. Ele tinha plena certeza que era o revólver de Mal, mas ele não queria atrair atenção para onde seus pensamentos estavam se dirigindo por dizer qualquer coisa nesse sentido, então ele tentou mover-se devagar para a direita, só para ser impedido pela mão de Jayne caindo pesada em seu ombro.

- Pare de se contorcer, Doc.

- Desculpe. - Simon murmurou, tentando ficar parado.

Houve um barulho do outro lado da porta e todos eles congelaram quando o xerife e seus homens começaram a torcer maçanetas pra cima e pra baixo no corredor. Na escuridão, tentando desesperadamente não fazer nenhum som, enquanto a batida tomava seu caminho pra longe deles, Simon tornou-se super consciente do que o cercava: a mão de Jayne quente e pesada em seu ombro, suas respirações quietas, o bater de dois outros corações contra seu corpo, a maneira como os outros homens cheiravam...Mal, todo limpeza e dinheiro; Jayne, cheirando vagamente a suor e metal...ambos tão total e completamente masculinos...e em pânico Simon desesperadamente tentou pensar em alguma outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa.

Eles estavam pressionados muito juntos um ao outro para Jayne não notar o que estava acontecendo com Simon, e o rapaz pode sentir quando o homem maior baixou o olhar para ele. Corando furiosamente, grato por estar escuro demais para poder ser visto, Simon tentou criar um pouco de espaço entre si mesmo e Jayne, subitamente percebendo que o objeto cutucando-o no traseiro definitivamente NÃO era um revólver quando Mal segurou seus quadris para fazê-lo parar de se pressionar contra ele. E por alguma inexplicável razão, Jayne se aproximou mais em vez de se afastar.

O pequeno espaço de repente se encheu de tensão (Nota da tradutora: ou será que seria outra palavra...?) e o cérebro de Simon começou á rodar a um milhão por segundo enquanto tentava entender o que diabos estava acontecendo. Nem Mal ou Jayne eram gays. Isso era fato. Ele sabia que Mal dormia com Nandi e diabo, Jayne pegava todas as prostitutas em cada rocha em que pousavam. Essa evidência, de qualquer forma, não mudava o fato de que Simon estava com a ereção de Mal grudada no traseiro e os lábios de Jayne em sua garganta. Claro, se as pessoas julgavam as coisas pelo que viam, iriam pensar que ele mesmo estava cortejando Kaylee, também. Vamos ver que fatos usar e onde.

Simon respirava pesadamente, seu coração batendo com uma combinação de medo e excitação, enquanto os lábios macios e a barba pinicante de Jayne começavam a se encaminhar de seu pescoço para sua orelha, mandando uma torrente de arrepios por sua espinha. Mal enlaçou uma das mãos nos cabelos de Simon e virou-lhe a cabeça, reclamando a boca de Simon para si. Mal suprimindo um gemido, Simon derreteu-se no beijo e agarrou-se a jaqueta de Jayne com ambas as mãos, puxando o mercenário mais para perto.

Os dois homens mais altos e mais largos envolveram-se ao redor do corpo de Simon e começaram a se esfregar contra ele. Tudo que Simon conseguiu pensar foi: 'Oh Deus, aqui não. Não num armário de vassouras, não assim.' até Jayne erguer uma perna entre as suas e começar a pressionar a ereção de Simon contra sua coxa. Aí então Simon não pensou mais nada já que seu cérebro entrou em curto circuito de puro prazer.

Eles se arqueavam e se pressionavam um contra o outro, abafando seus gemidos e ofegos o melhor que podiam. Dedos afundando nos ombros de Jayne, o corpo tremendo fortemente, Simon gozou com um ofego, o ruído perdendo-se na boca de Mal. Sangue ainda rugindo em seus ouvidos, Simon mal ouviu Jayne sussurrar "Tamade", então o homenzarrão arqueou-se com força contra seu quadril uma ultima vez. Quando o calor úmido do sêmen de Jayne molhou suas calças pela frente, os dedos de Mal se apertaram ferozmente em seu maxilar e quadril e uma terceira mancha úmida começou a se espalhar através do material escuro das calças de Simon.

Corpos tremendo, os três homens apoiaram-se um contra o outro tentando recuperar o fôlego. Simon achou que talvez devesse dizer algo, mas não parecia que seu cérebro estava conseguindo formar palavras, então ele apenas descansou a cabeça contra o peito de Jayne e deixou o homenzarrão afagar seus cabelos enquanto Mal beijava-lhe a nuca e corria as mãos gentilmente pra cima e pra baixo dos lados de seu corpo. Vários minutos passaram antes que Jayne sussurrasse.

- Vocês acham que podemos sair, agora? Essas prateleiras estão cavando um buraco nas minhas costas.

Mal se afastou para trás um pouco e prestou atenção nos sons lá fora.

- É, parece que a costa está limpa. Nós podemos sair quando quisermos agora.

Simon afundou-se para perto de Jayne e murmurou contra o peito dele. - Nós não vamos á lugar nenhum até minhas calças secarem ou um de vocês me arranjar um par limpo!

- Bem, nós não podemos correr o risco de ser vistos enquanto conseguimos um novo par de calças pra você, Sr. Afetado, então parece que nós vamos ter que continuar dentro do armário um pouco mais. - disse Mal, então deu um tapa forte no traseiro de Simon quando o rapaz começou a se desmanchar em risadas.

- Quê? O que é tão divertido? - perguntou Jayne, confuso.

- Eu vou te explicar quando nós voltarmos pra nave. - respondeu Mal, enquanto Simon continuava a se sacudir em silencioso riso.

Finis

Uma graça, né?? olhinhos de coruja para o bebê Eu queria ter traduzido uma outra, unicamente com Simon e Mal como casal, mas a que eu gosto é longa e eu não ando tendo muito tempo (quem acompanha minhas outras fics sabe como estou atrasando as continuações...não me batam, please!!) então só consegui arranjar uma meia horinha pra terminar esta, que é curtinha e fofa. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
